


A Slight Change of Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Episode: s01e06 Taking Flight, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nyma couldn't go through with it. Seducing one of the paladins and stealing their lion sounded good in theory, but they looked so...ugly.Lucky for them, Rolo did not share that opinion.





	A Slight Change of Plan

“I can’t do it.”

 

 

 

Rolo lazily looked up at his best friend and partner in crime. Nyma was pacing, throwing up her hands and little puffs of dirt in frustration.

 

 

 

“I mean, have you heard those lines he was throwing? And what’s with those tiny hands?- I almost vomited. I mean, I’m a good actress, but I’m not that good.”

 

 

 

Seducing one of the pilots in order to get close enough to steal a lion had been Nyma’s idea in the first place. They had heard that commander Prorak was offering a reward for information leading to the capture of the Voltron lions. Sending out the false distress signal had been Rolo’s idea, and with Beezer’s help, it had been easy enough. Lance had presented himself as the easiest target, but if he wasn’t working out-”

 

 

 

“We need another plan.”

 

 

 

“We are sticking to the plan.” Rolo glanced back at the fire, where the blue, red, and black Paladins and the Altean woman were still waiting. The red one- Keith- was staring their way. When he noticed Rolo was looking, he quickly turned away. “You had a good plan. Besides, tiny hands aren’t a bad thing. They make everything in them look bigger.”

 

 

 

“You disgust me. Go bag us a lion.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

They ending up feeding the pilots an excuse about Nyma being a better mechanic than Rolo, and they switched places. The blue pilot, Lance,  didn’t even seem that put-out, he was hoving over with the yellow one, complimenting Nyma on how smart she was and repeatedly asking if there was anything he could do to help.

 

 

 

Rolo found his target over by the fire, standing by their leader. Rolo wondered if there was ever anything between the two of them. The whole time they have been here, those two seemed to spend as much time together as possible. But there was no way they were a thing, or at very least an exclusive thing unless Keith was extremely bold. There was way too much open staring and ogling going on for that, and no detentions of jealousy from the leader. In fact, the only thing that seemed to bother either of them was Lance flirtations with Nyma. Go figure.

 

 

 

When Rolo made his way over to the two, Shiro even gave them space, stating somewhat awkwardly and obviously that he was going to go keep Allura company. Rolo laughed at that, earning him a small smile and a shrug from Keith. “Don’t mind Shiro. He thinks he’s helping.”

 

 

 

“Mind him? I’ve been meaning to get some alone time with you all afternoon now. I think I should send him a thank-you present.”

 

 

 

“I’m just going to put something out there. Wanna fuck?” Keith looked blinking his eyes in shock and then narrowing them in slight suspicion. “What? I see that way you've been looking at me. I’m going to ask you only the once. If you say no, we forget the whole thing, I go back to fix my ship. Maybe I’ll go find that Lance kid, he looks like he goes both ways.” Keith bristled a bit at, his expression going sour.

 

 

 

“Ok.”

 

 

 

“Okay?” Rolo was pleased, his theory seemed to be correct.

 

 

 

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

Rolo blessed Nyma for chickening out. He did regret the circumstances that led to this, but what a view. They were still outside, but on the far side of Castle Ship as to stay away from prying eyes. And to be even closer to the lions, but Keith didn’t need to know that. No, Keith was right where Rolo wanted him. On his knees, looking up with those dusky purple eyes.

 

Rolo’s slacks were open, and he could feel Keith’s hot breath on him. He wanted to feel more. “You are just so pretty.” Keith whimpered. Interesting. He threaded at chunky hand through soft black hair. He had to clench the other fist and squeeze his eyes shut when he felt a hot mouth on his tip. Whatever species the paladins were must fun hotter than he did, because damn. The boy was like a furnace, hot and wet and sucking. Rolo tightened his grip in Keith’s hair but did not push. “So…good…”It was more like he needed something to hold onto, something to keep him grounded and quiet. He watched through thick lashes as the silken head bobbed up and down.

 

“Look at me.” Keith hummed in question around the dick in his mouth, the vibration causing Rolo to tighten his grip even further. “Your eyes. Wanna see your eyes.” The boy under him hummed again acknowledgment and did as he was told. The view was truly breathtaking. With those eyes looking at him and those pinkened lips stretching around his cock, Rolo had to disagree with Nyma. “How are you so pretty?”

 

These creatures were not ugly. At least this one certainly wasn’t. The praise spurred him on. He increased his speed, no longer seeming to care about the noise level. Keith was making these little whimpering noises, and practically gagging himself on the large member. Taking him as deep into his mouth as he could. Rolo felt a flash of guilt at the realization that the kid may not be all that experienced after all. For all the enthusiasm, he seemed to lack technique. “Hey gorgeous, use your hand.” Keith paused, dick in mouth. “Use your hand too. So you can breath better.” He looked a little put-out at being corrected, but he eased off anyway, allowing one of his partially gloved hands to wrap around the excess.

 

Son of a bitch, that was hot. He’d have to tell Nyma that he was right about the merits of those tiny hands. Rolo bucked his hips into the touch. Keith pressed his other hand into Rolo’s hip, forcing him to keep still. This freed up space for him to start doing this amazing thing with his tongue that had Rolo rethinking his earlier assessment of Keith’s experience level. Perhaps he just didn’t have anyone this big before, and that thought made Rolo moan. The moan spurred Keith on, and now an amazing finger thing began to work in tandem with the tongue one. Rolo needed to take this is the second stage already. “Too good. I’m not going to last.” Keith hummed, indicating that it was okay with him, and Rolo wished that he could come right there, fill up that tight pretty mouth. “No. We can’t”

 

He was so close. Maybe he would pull out, and have Keith pull him off, make him come with those perfect pale hands around his purple shaft. No. Rolo closed his eyes, and willed himself to keep his priorities straight.”Wanna fuck you. Need to feel that perfect ass.”  The cold air shocked Rolo as Keith was the one to pull off. Keith pulled down his pants and pressed his face against the castle ship exterior, ass out in a presentation. “NO!” he practically yelped. Keith froze. “What? I thought you wanted to fuck me. So fuck me.”

 

 

 

“I do. More than anything. Just…not here, okay? Your team is right over there”

 

 

 

“No one is going to bother us.” Keith frowned, slender brows furrowing. “You didn’t seem too worried when choking on your dick a minute ago.” No. No. This was all going south, and Rolo needed to turn this around. “I just… I like you, kid. I don’t want to do this rushed and dirty against a wall. I want to take my time, treat you right. Don’t you have that tiger ship thing you were talking about? We could go somewhere more private. I know the perfect place.”

 

 

 

“Yes. I suppose we could do that.” Keith’s words were slow, detached.

 

 

 

He opened the door to the castle ship and Rolo followed him inside. He was worried for a moment, but things seemed to be on track. Keith stopped in front of a door. “My bedroom is in here.” His eyes met Rolo’s like hard purple diamonds. “I have a bed in there. It’s private.”

 

 

 

Rolo hesitated.

 

 

 

“Or,” Keith continued, “we could go somewhere in my lion if you still prefer.”

 

 

 

Rolo couldn’t believe he was pulling this off. Soon they’d have the lion and they’d be able to negotiate that pardon and collect their reward.

 

 

 

“Let’s take a lion then. If it’s all the same to you.”

 

 

 

Keith invited Rolo to sit in the pilot's seat, and climbed up into his lap, straddling him and grinding down. “Yo knows, we just fuck in here.” Rolo groaned as Keith scooted up a bit, grinding his ass into Rolo’s thickening erection. He slid his hands under Rolo’s vest and around until he felt them, hot as brands, on his bare back.

 

 

 

“You can bend me over the console.” Keith’s lips were on his ear, whispering promises in between licks and nips to his earlobe. “You can stay right in this seat, hold onto me as I bounce on your cock.” Rolo had to clench the armrest hard as he felt Keith suck his entire earlobe into his mouth, toying with his earrings with his tongue. He pulled his hands off and began to kiss down the side of his jaw, lowering his body as he went until he was on the floor at Rolo’s feet, hands working on Rolo’s cock through his slacks.

 

 

 

 “Or you can just fuck my face again. Really fuck it this time. I want you to hold my head, fuck my throat until I can’t breathe. Until you come down my throat. I bet I could come from that alone, you know. From sucking your fat cock.”

 

 

 

Rolo let out a moan at that. Teeth clenched, hips bucking out of control, chasing the friction of Keith’s teasing hands that just wasn’t enough.

 

 

 

“I have a..place I want to take you.” Rolo gasped out his proposal. He could barely think, much less speak. “The ion spring. I saw it on our way here.  It’s beautiful…”

 

 

 

At Rolo’s direction, Keith took them to the spring. With the rainbow colors dancing off of it, it really was quite lovely. Under different conditions, this probably would make a romantic place to get laid.

 

 

 

Rolo reached for his energy cuffs, truly regretfully that they wouldn’t be taking this any further. Especially now with all those images Keith had put into his head. He imagined asking Nyma if it was wrong to jack off to the thought of someone you screwed over. He reaction alone would be worth it.

 

 

 

There was a sharp pain in his chest, and Rolo found himself flat on his back in the dirt. Keith was sitting on him. “Hey, this is kind of kinky.” Then he looked down and realized that his own cuff was wrapped around his body, and Keith was speaking into his communicator, telling of Rolo’s betrayal and asking for a ride.

 

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Taking Flight to write this and I can't get over how many times Keith is just staring at Rolo. 
> 
> I mean I already knew about that one scene where Keith is just like smiling and looking him up and down that everyone slows down and GIFs, but there are so many more. And I am not over it.


End file.
